The Lion's Little Sister
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: Up for adoption! I'm sorry but I am unable to continue this fanfiction anymore due to lack of inspiration. If anyone would like to adopt this please message me.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge accepted from BookLoveer2401 that I have been putting off because I didn't have time but I do now and for some reason don't have writters block on but fear not I shall update my other stories soon!**

 **Summary: When a girl stummbles through the doors of Fairy Tail's guild hall they never expected her to be a Celestial Spirit, or Loke's little sister.**

 **Pairings for FemHarry or Kefira Leo Minor is not decided yet but suggestions would be awesome**

 **Enjoy and please don't yell at me about the other fanfics**

One would think the girl-who-lived had everything she ever wanted in life. Some thought she lived in a large house surrounded by loved ones and servants who came to her beck and call spoiling her rotten, others believe her to be a sweet girl living with a muggle family and would do anything no matter what was demanded like a fairy tail princess, there are even some who believe she actually lived in the Minestry learning the most advanced magic that only people dream of in case another dark lord arrises.

If only it was one of those options. Young Kefira Potter did not live in riches (despite the amount of Gallions her parents left her), there was no loving family there making her feel loved, and as far as the Ministry goes they still think of her as a complete lunatic.

"GIIIRL!"

Instead she was abused.

PUNCH

Hated.

KICK  
And treated like nothing more than a useless rag that has been shredded and torn beyond repair.

"Vernon! That's enough! We still need her to be able to funtion to make dinner tonight."

Kefira barely maneged to repress a shudder. These so called 'humans' didn't deserve to see how much they've hurt her. They weren't even her actual family, yet Dumbledoor insited that she had to stay here because it's 'for the greater good'.

If anything she wished to run off to where she was suppose to be. Confused? Allow me to explain. Young Kerfira had been having these dreams. Ones she didn't understand at first but then began to make sense. Some of the dreams were of her life before she was brought to this world. A world with others like her called Celestial Spirits that had a key that would summon them to their summoners side and aid them in whatever they were called to do. In these deams she also sees someone very dear to her. Leo, the gate of the lion, her older brother. They were seperated when he went against his previous master for being cruel to celetial spirits but before he was brought back by the brave Lucy Heartfilia, her key somehow was found in a different world where she was forced into a human baby's corpse. No amount of glamours however could hide her true features of her celestial form. Her orange and black hair still fell down in beautiful curls that made most very envious for its natural shape.

Years have passed now. It was almost her fifteenth birthday in this world. Despite the friendships she made in this world she knew this wasn't where she was suppose to be. Tonight she would be going back home where she belonged. She just hoped her big brother Leo hasn't forgotten her.

*TIME SKIP OF A FEW HOURS*

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN OUR FAMILY DINNER WITH YOUR VILE FILTH YOU USELSESS WASTE OF SPACE!" Petunia Durlsey snarled at Kefira.

The venom in Petunia's voice was clear and Kefira knew she wouldn't be getting out of this easily. It was an accident, she was just bringing out the salad when a wave of her celestial magic came back to her causing her to stumble and drop the salad bowl that fell with a earth shattering crash.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt Petunia I-I didn't mean to- AGH!"

Before Kefira could finish her sentece her 'beloved Aunt' came down on her with a knife slashing at her eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR USELESS EXCUSES YOU WAST OF SPACE!" as she said this she continued to hold down her 'niece' and slash at the green eyes that haunted her since Lily's death.

Vernon Dursly and his son Dudley did nothing but watch as if it was another show on the telly.

The pain was too much. There was a loud agonizing cry almost like a lion's roar before a blinding light swept through Private Drive #4 and young Kefira Potter dissapeared from the world.

However Kefira Potter was not truly gone, she just moved to a different world.

*FIOR*

A loud pop resonated within the streets near the greatest guild of all time, Fairy Tail. There a young fifteen year old girl could be seen staggering through the streets. The travel to where she was now took her through the Celestial world healing almost all of her wounds. Yet a deep scar still remain acrossed her eyes and her right leg went from broken to sprained. She could barely see a thing in front of her as she made her way through the streets unknowingly into the hands of the Fairy Tail mages.

Meanwhile within the said guild hall the Fairy Tail mages were having a pretty good day exchanging conversations and most drinking beer as they joked around. Master Makorov watched over the guild to ensure if another bar brawl did break out that there would be no magic used to tear down the guild... again.

(A/N: This is one of the parts from BookLover2401's challenge that I believed should be in the story since it was her idea)

Everyone looked up as the guild doors opened, expecting it to be Team Natus, who were due back from the mission they were on any day now. What they didn't expect was for a black and orange haired girl with similar looks to Loke to literally stumble through the door. She lifted her head, and as one, the guild gasped. Because what had formally been a beautiful emerald green, was large jagged scar. The girl took a deep shuddering breath, as if it hurt her to try and speak before a raspy voice came from her mouth.

"D-Do you *Cough cough* ... Do you know... where L-Leo is?" she paused after she spoke, as if she was going to speak again, but as she took another deep breath,, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, only saved from hitting the ground by the closest person to the door, surprisingly, Freed Justine. He looked towards Mkarov as if in askance of what to do, and the short man gestured in the direction of the Infimrary. After Freed had left, Mira spoke up and asked Wendy to go and get Porlyuscia. The Sky Dragon Slayer nodded and ran out the doors, her Exceed Carly flying behind her.

 **And Done also no I don't know how often I can update but it usually depends on feedback so Fav/Follow/review heck show it to your family your dog your neighbor unless you don't like them then I guess that's okay probably not to younger kids because of the abuse of this chapter so be safe and read it to your cat who will probably ignore you I don't know just please at least do something! Thank you all and TTFN~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh... my... I gotta do challenges more often! Jeez you people have been waiting for a while huh, I don't blame you at least say something... please *kicked kit look with watery eyes* But seriously you guys are blowing up my email which also blows up my phone so you can imagine how shocked and excited I was when I saw a ton of feedback. I wuv you guys!**

 **Also feedback to reviewers who gets a cookie:**

 **ShiroHollow96: First reviewer and first to vote YAY!**

 **Guest: there will be other Harry Potter characters who will come to Fior but not quite the way you might be thinking**

 **Rin Mordred Medeis: Here ya go!**

 ***Ahem* so now that that's out of the way here is how the poll has gone so far**

 **Gray- 1**

 **Laxus- 1**

 **keep voting people please!**

 **Enjoy~**

The entire guild hall was thrown into a mass of hysteria and questions. Who was that girl? How does she know Loki? What happened to her eyes? Hell not even Kana was drinking as heavily as usual because of her concern for the young girl.

The hysteria was suddenly turned into silence as an overexcited Natus kicking the doors open with a happy grin on his face.

"WE'RE BACK!" hollered the enthusiastic Fire Dragon Slayer.

Nobody really responded, the concern was stuck too much on the unkown girl.

"Um guys?"

Silence.

"HEY I SAID WE'RE BACK!"

"Shut up Natus they get it." groaned Lucy still nursing a headwound.

"Ah, welcome back Team Natsu, while we would usually greet you like usual there has been an incident..."

*Porlyusica's place/Fairy Tail infirmary*

"Porlyusica we have a situation!" shouted Wendy carrying in Kefira with help from Carla.

"You know I hate humans but fine set her on the bed over there." sighed the poor relunctant medic.

Wendy nodded and placed Kefira on the bed as gently as possible. The young celestial being groaned softly feeling conciousness come and go before leaving her again. Before it could however she managed to utter out one word.

"L-Leo..."

Wendy stood by the bed nearing tears. Even though she didn't know who the girl was she felt so sad for the black and orange haired girl who stumbled into the guild.

"Alright let's see what the problem i-" before Porlyusica could finish her sentece there was blinding flash of light that filled the entire room.

*IN THE GUILD HALL*

A bright light flashed on Lucy's keys interupting Master Makorov while he was explaining about the new arrival.

"What was that?" asked Erza equiping one of her swords.

"I don't know." replied a flustered Lucy grabbing her keys from her pouch.

Upon closer inspection she could see a new key had been added to her keyring. It was a golden, although smaller than the others, one with a female lion head design at the top and a small sign for Leo at the bottom, along the sides there were intricate designs making the slightly smaller key appear to hold great power despite its size.

Before Lucy could inspect further she felt a pull on her magic as Leo suddenly appeared beside her.

"Leo what are you- why did you force your gate to- hey wait Leo!" cried Lucy frantically as Leo ran out of the guild as quickly as possible with a concerned and confused Lucy following behind him. Not two seconds after that happened Team Natsu and a few other Fairy Tail members followed after the celestial being and his mage.

*DUMBLEDOOR'S HOUSE OF HORROR I MEAN OFFICE*

Dumbledoor was pacing in his office with an aura that clearly read he was pissed. Just yesterday his wards on the Dursley house shattered into pieces before dissolving to dust. Upon further investigation via apparation to the Dursley residence he found it burned completely to the ground leaving nothing but rubble and ruin. The destruction had managed to leave nothing left of the Dursleys but ash. All that he had worked for had been turned to ruin in a flash. But he knew his pawn was still alive. Yes he could feel it in his creaky old bones that and he still had the celestial key. Yes with this- BOOM!

Before Dumbledoor knew what had happened a bright light enveloped the key causing it to explode in his face. (A/N: Hehehehehehehehehehe) There went THAT plan to bring back his pawn.

 ***** BACK WITH THE MEDIC*

Where Kefira Potter once laid was not a little lion cub with black fur and orange fur on the top part of her hair that came out in spikes. This said lion cub decided to make herself comfortable by curling up on Wendy's lap much to Carla's and Porlyusica's displeasure. One for the fact that Wendy was only suppose to let HER sit on the young Dragon Slayers lap and the latter for the fact she couldn't look over her patient properly.

BANG!

"Kefira!" yelled Leo kicking down the door and rushing to the little cub.

"Does my door have a come-on-in-I-love-people-sign on it these days?!" growled the medic keeping any others from entering her house in the same manner.

"L-Leo," whimpered the orange and black cub before opening her eyes. The once brilliant emerald green eyes seemed to have gained a misty color in one eye while the other had a slight gray on the outer edges.

Wendy and the people peeping in from outside gasped in surprise and shock at the state of Kefira's eyes.

"Kefira," whispered Leo with heartbroken relief. He immediately gathered his little sister into his arms and hugged her close and sobbed into her fur apologizing over and over again.

A dull light flashed this time as Kefira returned to human from. Instead of the rags she was in earlier she now wore a beautiful golden shirt with fiery red trims, black slacks, dark blue sandals, and a golden arm band that swirled around both her arms from the elbow to her shoulder.

"Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo!" she repeated with happiness filling her voice every time she said her brothers name. "It's you! You're here! I'm not dreaming am I? Somebody pinch me!"

"I would highly not advise you to pinch yourself." Porlyusica tutted, "Now as sweet as this reunion is I still need to check over the young celestial being so that you all can get out of my sights." under her breath she grumbled about how much she hated people and how much they bugged her.

 **And I believe I shall stop there for now because it's late where I am and don't seem to have enough orange-carrot Sobe to keep me going. SO please please please please please please please review/follow/fav freaking vote so that I can start playing match maker!**

 **TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back you lovely people you and thank you for your patience! I know it seems like I'm procrastiating on my other fanfics but from the feedback of this challenge you all have been waiting a long time for this fanfic so I can't not just update this probably daily so that you guys can see what happens next.**

 **In other news for the poll...**

 **Laxus-1**

 **Gray-1**

 **Rogue-1**

 **Taurus-1**

 **Jellal- 1**

 **They all are tied so far... and because this isn't one with love a love hectagon you guys need to review and please please please break this tie breaker please!**

 **To guest reviewer Levy: aww your so cute ^.^ and your questions will be answered in this chapter!**

 **Sweet mother of pasta I almost forgot!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, or the idea for this fic believe me if I did then there would be cross overs all over the place and Harry would not lose Sirius!**

 **With that being said...**

 **ENJOY**

"Let me get this straight." growled Sirius being held back by Remus who it turn was being held back by Tonks to prevent the two overprotective father figures of Kefira from attacking the insane old geezer sitting across the table in Grimland place.

"You saying that Kefira, our daughter even though not of blood, is missing, the place she was staying was blown into smithereens, and YOU EXPECT US TO SIT BACK AND LET YOU HANDLE IT?!" near the end Sirius was practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

Dumbledoor gave a grandfatherly smile, "Indeed, now before you go off on me there is a very important reason as to why you shouldn't."

"No Dumbledoor, we have every right to go off on you! Nothing you say or do will make up for what you have done to Kefira." with that being said, Remus stormed out of the room with Sirius and Tonks right behind him to make sure that he doesn't destroy anything important in rage and because they didn't want to stick around either. If one looked closely they could already see his eyes were gaining a goldish hue from the wolf inside him. (A/N: NOT TWILIGHT THOSE THINGS ARE SHAPE SHIFTERS REMUS IS A TRUE WEREWOLF DANG IT! *storms off cursing Twilight*)

*MEANWHILE IN FIOR*  
"Woah woah woah woah woah, so your saying that this girl, Kefire is your little sister" -Natsu

"Who was kidnapped by some means you don't know before your banishment," -Gray

"And has become my Celestial spirit to summon because I have your key." -Lucy

"... pretty much." replied Leo.

Kefira was still sitting in her brothers lap after finally finding him. It wasn't that she didn't want to but her brother wouldn't let her leave his side. And she didn't mind one bit.

"That still doesn't answer how she ended up in another world." Erza stated.

Her words accidentally came out harsher than she meant to though making Kefira flinch making Leo wrap his arms around his sister protectively.

"Well," started Kefira, "My previous owner was doing an experiment of other worlds, things were going fine until he managed to bring someone from another world here. The person who came at first seemed grandfatherly and sweet but it was all a façade. That person was called Albus Dumbledoor. Dumbledoor, once learning about the keys managed to swipe my key and killed my master before traveling back home by his own means. I don't know why he didn't take the other keys though, probably because I was a minor he could have more control over me. Once there I was forced into a deceased human child and spent the next fifteen years not remembering who I was and only getting brief flashbacks in dreams until the fifteenth year when my power returned and I came back here upon instinct to find Leo."

The thoughts of Team Natus and Makaorv were varied but all were on the same thought.

'What did this Dumbledoor do to her for fifteen years for her to react the way she does?'

Well except for Happy, but you couldn't really blame him because he was reaaaaaaaally hungry.

"Ahem, well miss Kefira, it is good to have you back and as an unofficial member of Fairy tail." Makarov smiled gently.

"Thank you Master Makarov, and thank you everyone, I hope to see you all again real soon.

The two celestial beings then had their gates closed via Lucy.

*CELESTIAL PLAIN*

The celestial beings never really feel the same when one of their own is taken from them. Whether it be death or disappearance they always remember one of their own. When Leo came back they celebrated for 6 weeks straight. So when Kefira, the little Leo minor who practically had everyone wrapped around her paw because of her sweet nature and fierce loyalty and fiery temper, came back... It took a month for the celebration to cease.

But time in the celestial world flows differently than in the human world so to the people of Fior and England it had only been three days.

The party itself was insane. Taurus, Cancer, and Aquarius managed to get into a drinking contest that lasted half the month, Scorpio managed to piss Kefira right off the bat (mainly because he loves messing with her) causing them to fight... the end result of that was Scorpio being nursed by his girlfriend who was still in the drinking game, Aeries wouldn't stop crying because she was so happy that Kefira was back and now their little family was back again, and even though Taurus was drunk as hell he tried hitting on Kefira (which to Leo's standards silently known to all males and some females was a no no) causing Leo to beat up Taurus making the bull man lose the game. As far as the drinking contest goes Aquarius won because she knew how to stay sober longer (A/N: Hey Cana I found your new drinking buddy!)

And at the end of that the topic Kefira had been trying to avoid had to be discussed at some point.

"Kefira,"

"Yeah Leo?" murmured Kefira feeling tired after the month long welcome home party.

"What happened during those fifteen years you were there?"

 **First cliff hanger of the fanfic! dun dun DUN! The horror, although you all probably now what happened but you haven't seen my version and I, dear readers, don't like being inside that comfortable box it's too boring.**

 **SO if you want to know what happens next REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW but mostly review! The love life of Kefira depends on it! And leaving that choice up to me doesn't seem like a good idea for you determined shippers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back you lovely people last time you were here:**

 **Fior: Kefira was finally reunited with Leo, partied in the celestial world, and has been confronted by Leo about what had happened where I promised at the end that it wouldn't go as the usual box no matter how safe that box is.**

 **Wizarding world in Britain: Sirius, Remus, and Tonks don't trust Dumb As A Door and decided to take matters into their own hands to find Kefira... again not going to be in the box. Yes I know I missed a day I was tired and life sucks so yeah.**

 **Now for the poll**

 **Gray- 4**

 **Jellal- 5**

 **Laxus-3**

 **Taurus- 1**

 **Rogue- 1**

 **Hmmm... interesting. I will be keeping the poll open for two more chapters and maybe put up an actual poll thing but that sounds too boring so eh depends. Also for the ones who don't win they will still have a roll in the story that I won't tell you what that is because where is the fun in that and it's fun teasing you people who read these things.**

 **Disclaimer: *spins wheel of fortune and it lands on $500* I'd like to solve, I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. *ding ding ding* oh joy i got it *sarcasm***

 **Enjoy~**

 ***Grimland place* (yes again, don't judge me! just wait, it will be brilliant, just wait)**

"Sirius,"

CRASH

"Sirius..."

SMASH

"SIRIUS!" shouted Remus.

"WHAT?" responded Sirus pausing in throwing another book.

Remus, Sirius, and Tonks were currently in the Black library doing research on world jumping. During this search Sirius was tossing books he found useless and they have been knocking over vases, lamps, and one even bounced off Remus's head. The main reason Tonks was even there and helping was because she developed a deep sisterly bond with Kefira when they met during Kefira's fourth year of the Triwizard tournament when she was one of the auror guards. Thus in a world without her little sister didn't feel like the kind of world she wanted to be in.

"Couldn't you possibly not throw books you don't find helpful?" pleaded Remus, "It doesn't make the search any easier."

"I don't think my cousin is capable of that kind of thinking." snickered Tonks shutting another useless book.

Sirius gained a mischivous grin, "I wouldn't be talking Nymphadora."

Tonks's hair began turning a deep red, "Don't. Call. Me-"

"He was just messing with you Tonks, let it go." Remus soothed rubbing Tonks's shoulders. With a deep breath Tonks's hair turned back into its bubblegum pink color.

The search continued for two more hours until,

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" shouted Remus.

"Please don't tell me it involves a dark spell." muttered Sirius.

"Fortunatley it doesn't, however it doesn't mean that it will be easy to get to." replied Remus plopping down a large dusty book in front of the dog animagus.

"How can it possibly be so difficult?" asked Tonks

"Well, the object we are searching for hasn't been seen or used for thousands of years since it was confiscated by the ministry, just getting to it alone involves breaking into the ministry, going through the unspeakables artifact area which is said to be a cavernous maze. That doesn't even mention the aurors and unspeakables that would stop us from getting any further when they catch us sneaking in." Remus explained.

"Doesn't sound too difficult, what are we looking for?" grinned Sirius

"Sirius, only you would think this would be easy." facepalmed Remus.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Tonks.

"A mirror." replied Remus.

"A mirror? Really Remus, I'm pretty sure you must have been researching for too long." Sirius joked only to be stopped by Remus's glare. "Ah, you're serious." he muttered.

"Yes, a mirror. It was created to travel through different worlds in order to gain connections if something would happen to our world. However, since it landed in the unspeakables hands, the ministry hasn't felt need to use it. According to the book the only way we can us it is if all those who go through the mirror concentrate on their location or a specific person they are searching for." Remus explained.

"Well that's perfect Remus we only have one problem, how the hell are we getting in?" barked Sirius.

"Luckily for you two I know how to get us in." smirked Tonks.

*MINISTRY OF MAGIC*

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Muttered Sirius, well it wasn't exactly Sirius.

Tonks was dressed in her Auror robes escorting Remus, who was dressed in his formal robes that were a nice brown color with a red tie, and Sirius... he was under a potion that made him transform into a female form with waist length curly black hair, softer facial features, and a semi small breast size. Fortunately for Sirius the potion only lasted a month. He was dressed in a floor length red skirt and a long sleeve gold shirt. (A/N: You know this is funny ha ha revenge for cheating in that prank war we had and humor for this story)

The ruise they planned was that Sirius was suing Remus for stealing something and that Tonks was escorting them to a court room to get it sorted out. Of course they couldn't pass it off without a little acting.

"I told you Seline I didn't take your grandmothers ashes for a dark potion." argued Remus

"Yeah right, you were probably using them for a dark potion." sneered 'Seline'

(A/N: okay until Sirius is back to normal we shall call him Seline okay? Good)

"I would never use any dark potions you know that why must you always suspect me, for all we know it could have been your annoying cousin Belinda!" shouted Remus.

"How DARE you accuse my cousin of such-"

It was very affective and Tonks was able to get them through most of the ministry with little to no problems except for attracting attention of passerbyes and a toad woman in pink asking Tonks what the problem was. Once getting past the noisie thing they found the entrance to the unspeakables section of artifacts.

"Point me to the mirror of transport." murmured Remus.

His wand spun in his hand until pointing to the right. Through the cavernous halls they went barely dodging unspeakables and high ranking aurors. The entire time there was a silent fear of being caught and not being able to find the mirror dooming them to never see Kefira again.

"Psst." hissed a voice.

"Did you hear something?" whispered Seline

"Just keep moving." muttered Remus continuing down the way.

"Hey, wait, can you please let me out of here!" pleaded the voice quietly.

"Where are you weird voice that wants help?" asked Tonks

"Right next to you." whispered the voice

The young auror turned her head and nearly squeaked in shock. It was a boy chained against a crate about Kefira's age maybe older with shaggy blue hair, a rune symbol on his right eye, and was dressed in a torn raggedy white cloak with blue lining, a dark blue shirt, and white pants. His shoes were missing and he had cuts and scrapes all over.

"What happened to you?" whispered Tonks in horror.

"I don't know for sure myself, I-I can't remember much of my past... but I know I lived in a different world, and that I was brought here somehow. Please, help me." pleaded the young man.

Tonks turned to the other two with a determined look on her face causing the other two to flinch at the fierceness.

"We're taking him with us." she stated. It wasn't up for debate.

Sirius and Remus unchained the poor boy and Tonks carried him as they continued down the way.

"Thank you," coughed the young man.

"What is your name?" asked Tonks.

"Jellal,"

"I'm Tonks, the one with the wand leading the way is Remus, and the other is Sirius who is currently disguised as a girl so for now you can call her Seline."

"I didn't know magic could change gender."

"And we aren't going to discuss that any further." hissed Seline with a glare.

"We found it." whispered Remus, stopping the near argument that would come.

The mirror was, surprisingly, tall, really really really tall. It looked like it could reach the cieling which would probably why it wasn't in a box like most of the artifacts. Along the sides of the mirror were very percise carvings of runes and a sign placed near the mirror warning of its magical abilities.

"Alright everyone," smiled Seline, "Looks like our adventure in a different world begins now."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." came an elderly voice.

The four soon to be world jumpers turned abruplty and was slightly shocked, in Seline, Remus and Tonks case, while Jellal was extremly shocked to see Albus Dumbldoor standing there with quite a few aurors including Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley for some reason.

"For the love of pasta, why the hell are you here?!" yelled Seline

They were so close! Why did Bumblebee, I mean Dumbledoor, have to show up now?

"You..." whispered Jellal. "Your the one who brought me here through the mirror!" he pointed at Dumbledoor with anger in his voice.

"Indeed I did young man, but there is a very good reason for that-"

"I don't want to hear your reason why," growled Jellal interupting the so-called greatest-wizard-of-all-time.

"We're leaving you old coot, NOW!" shouted Remus all at once Remus, Seline, and Tonks dropped smoke bombs hidding themselves from the enemy. Tonks grabbed Jellal's hand then grabbed Remus's who then grabbed Seline's and they raced towards the mirror. As they jumped through the three wand wavers of England thought of finding Kefira. Jellal, however, though about finding his home even though he couldn't remember it that well anymore. But he felt that he had remembered it before, there was a large glowing tower, a red haired girl trying to stop him from killing himself and stoping the glowing light... the tower of heaven... suddenly it came back in a flash. Jellal remembered who he was once more. And the first thing he was going to do when he got back to Fiore was find Erza and apologize.

 **Ta-da! Long chapter to make up for it yay~ and Jellal was in it*covers ears because of fangirls and some boys screaming in joy* ow... and some HP characters are going to Fiore. I hope that makes up for me missing a day. Don't get mad at me because Kefira wasn't in this chapter. She obviously will be in more chapters so the fact she isn't in this one shouldn't be a big problem. Now your probably wondering "Hey what about Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco, and some other characters" I'll get to that soon probably in the next chapter so sit tight and wait they will be in the story just not in this chapter right this second.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading I love you all because you think this is awesome so far and that makes you super ultra awesome. IF you haven't already please please please FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW heck it makes me laugh every time I wake up to my phone being blown up by emails from you crazy people so you all get a virtual cookie of your favorite kind *gives cookie* Thank you again and as always TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone somehow it has become reoccuring for me to update every other day I'm sorry for the one day delay I hope that isn't much of a bother I'll try to stop it if I can. Back on topic now, once more we are going through the tales of Kefira Potter though this time it may make you guys and girls cry I don't know for sure if you do I'm sorry in advance and if you don't then okay you didn't cry... how dare you! I'm just kidding it doesn't matter, down to business here is the current poll**

 **Gray- 6**

 **Jellal- 8**

 **Laxus-4**

 **Taurus- 1**

 **Rogue- 1**

 **Shoot! Just when you guys had me thinking that Gray would win Jellal come ous ahead! One more chapter to vote so put in your votes now cause if you don't Jellal will be paired with Kefira. I'm sorry Can't Sleep I tried with that once scene but it didn't work I guess. If you want I can do a oneshot fanfic on the side. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS PAST ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER I'M SORRY IF THIS UPSETS YOU I'LL LEAVE A NOTE SO THAT YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT**

 **Disclaimer: ... do I really need to remind you all?**

 **Enjoy~**

 ***CELESTIAL WORLD***

"Why? What did those people in the other world do to you that you can't even tell me? pleaded Leo.

He stood outside of his sisters bedroom trying to coax her out. Their house was a onestory and was a good size for two people to live in. Kefira could move out and live in her own house but she prefered the company of her brother. So right at the moment Leo was regretting allowing Kefira to have a lock on her door because as soon as the festives were over she locked herself in her room refusing to tell him anything.

"Kefira, unlock the door."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Kefira, you have to come out sometime."

"But when you do you'll expect me to answer your questions... I'm just not ready yet."

Kefira was sobbing at this point. She didn't want to tell her brother what had happened.

'But they can't reach us here.' coaxed the rational side of herself.

'They will know though, they always know.' wimpered the sensitively damaged side.

'No they don't, we're safe here, big brother Leo is here for us and he wont turn us away like the others.' argued the rational side.

'... okay... but you know I'm right.'

The door unlocked with a nearly unaudible click, Leo went in quietly so that he didn't upset his sister any further. Kefira was sitting on her bed curled up in a little ball, the edges of her bed covers were slightly burnt (mostly likely from her emotions making her lose a little control), and her face was devoided of any expression. He sat down gently next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"... when I was first there, inside that human child... it was a happy time. Lily and James Potter treated me like their own not knowing that I was not really their child. " she smiled slightly but then it dropped again to a blank frown.

~WARNING ABUSE AND NEGLECT METNIONING IF YOU NO WANNA READ THAN SKIP~

"Then one day it all ended in a flash of green light. They were murdered by an evil wizard because of a pophecy. I was then relocated to Lily's sisters house. It wasn't as great. Petunia Dursley was a very jealous woman, she was jealous of her sister for having better looks than her and being a witch, jealous that I had the same eyes as Lily, just about anything she hated or was jealous about she took out on me. For the first ten years I was living in a cuboard space under the stairs. I even had chores to do and learned to cook when i could reach the stove. BUt nothing made her like me. Whether it was cleaning the house head to toe, cooking a buffet for her wallrus of a husban and her whale of a son, or making sure she had the best garden in the neighborhood it was never good enough." chuckling at that last bit she continued on.

"Her husband refused to touch me, but she would put me down in anyway she could whether it be verbal abuse or actually hitting me with a blunt object or her fists. It was always freak, girl, that thing, but never my name. I didn't even learn what it was until I was actually put in a school. I refused to speak for the longest time only with the politness of 'yes ma'am' or 'no sir'. I wasn't even safe from the abuse at school. That whale of a son would chase me down with his friends and beat me black and blue calling me a freak, saying I wasn't wanted, and spread rumors to the other kids so that they wouldn't even go near me." Kefira was crying at this point.

"I tried going to the proper authorities and telling the teachers... *sniff* but they would... forget the next day and s-some teachers were even missing for l-long periods of time *hick* wou-would turn up dead. And P-Petunia e-even told me *sob* if I tried to-to tell anyone th-they would know a-and take care of them then t-take care of me for good measure.

"Not even the magical world would save me. The school Headmaster just ignored my pleas and even though I had friends I didn't want to bother them with something like this.

"Th-then just before I c-came here I accidentally broke something. She held me down, and slashed at my eyes. That's why I was at that medics house... she cured my eyes but the scar remains and sometimes the edges of my vision blur. All her husband and son did was watch as she teared into me again and again."

~ABUSE TALK ENDS HERE FOLKS~

Leo was holding his sister tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. His eyes had gained a dark golden color and had eye slits. If he wasn't holding his sister his hands would have been aflame. Those monsters were going to pay for what they did to his sister. Oh they were going to burn then feel the pain his sister felt when they hurt her. After helping Kefira drying her tears and convincing her that he was going to go after the so called 'humans' and nothing would stop him. Not even Lucy calling him and Kefira right now... wait.

~ **FIOR~**

"Lucy, princess right now isn't a good time because I was about to go Mushu on some 'things' who dare to call themselves human." Leo gritted nearly causing his hands to catch fire... again.

Lucy was taken aback by the harshness of Leo's voice. Usually Leo, Loke... (you know who I mean) was so suave but hardly angry unless in a battle.

"He doesn't mean any harm Miss Lucy, he's just a little bit of a -fiery kitty- at the moment." apologized Kefira giggling at the mock glare her.

After talking with Leo she was able to bounce back to her usual self. As long as no one brought up her past then things should be fine.

"Don't worry about it Kefira I'm getting use to his mood swings." snickered Lucy.

"Ha so Loke is like a girl!" laughed Natsu only to be punched by Leo. That sent Natus flying into Gray who was pushed into Elf Man causing another bar fight.

"Does this happen often?" asked Kefira watching her brother and a guy unconsciously stripping punch a tall man with white hair yelling about 'manliness' into a wall.

"Unfortunately yes." sighed Lucy.

 **There ya go now you can't yell at me about not updating! *dodges dagger* who threw that?! Ahem, anyway sorry for the one day delay again and yes some other Harry Potter characters shall be traveling to Fior. I have an idea on some of them besides the obvious but who else do you think will/should be going? As always FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW and I will hopefully see you people next time with a new chapter that wont be this sad or heartbreaking because I was crying while writing this, no joke. Well you amazing people TTFN~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I swear the amount of reviews you sent made me laugh so much XD So I'm going to try and respond to most of you who asked questions or said something but I didn't say anything back cause I couldn't or I didn't want to be rude.**

 **Can't Sleep: Suuuure it "slipped" riiiiight and also I actually make sure I do update every other day so that I don't forget because I tend to have a very scattered mind and can go from focusing on one story or fanfic to another very easily however in this case I had a writters block.**

 **Guest: Thanks I'm glad you think it's interesting**

 **Christmas: Very origional I see the hidden merry jinggle in what you said :P**

 **Marshman 101: I know they must die but not yet... that isn't forshadowing...**

 **333Lucy: Huh, I believe you started the next poll breaking out of the cannon would be fun though... depends, lets see what will happen.**

 **Guest 2: That is an interesting evil laugh it sounds like Don from Dectective Inaba**

 **And to everyone else: Thank you for voting this is the last chance so get your votes in. Also, to make things interesting, as a bonus voting round only for this chapter: Who will end up with Lucy? Natsu or Leo?**

 **Now for the poll**

 **Gray- 18**

 **Jellal- 16**

 **Laxus-5**

 **Taurus- 1**

 **Rogue- 1**

 **OH SNAP! Don't yell at me I just tally the votes *dodges various spells and weapons sent by angry JellalxKefira fans* oi watch it! *narrowly escapes cannon ball* hey I know your upset about your ship but I'm the writter remember! *sighs and glances at JellalxKefira ship and GrayxKefira ship* no fighting while I write it's difficult for me to type.**

 **Also I am pleased to welcome to the team Damien Andrews! He is KidxSoulForever0880's OC and has been allowed into the fanfici because every OC deserves a new home or purpose in a story and I was asked nicely. That doesn't mean everyones OC will be placed in the fanfic if you ask so don't get your hopes up people! Although I may be searching for a possible villan... crap why did I type that?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, blah blah blah.**

 **Enjoy~**

Kefira sat within the guild hall with a smile on her face. In the midst of the bar fight she was able to form a contract with Lucy and learned about some of the adventures she went on. Erza also joined the conversation and described the different magics the mages had. Kefira was very interested in Erza's fighting style and the way she was able to change her armor at will.

However before Erza could explain more about her requip magic Kefira was nearly knocked over by the guy who unconciously stripped down to his boxers with dark blueish black hair, slightly pale skin and a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest.

"Kefira!" shouted Lucy in shock.

"Are you alright?" asked Erza in concern.

"Aren't the fireworks lovely tonight?" mumbled Kefira in confusion.

"She's fine." confirmed Erza.

"Owww!" groaned Gray. He was knocked out of the fight and somehow was lucky to land on something soft to break his fall.

It took him three seconds to realize he landed on someone and another three to get off of said person.

"I'm sorry I didn't have control over where I was flying are you okay?" Asked Gray quickly helping Kefira to her feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, great way for a first meeting." joked Kefira gaining a chuckle from Gray.

"I'm Gray."

"Kefira"

They shook hands politly not noticing the amused look on Lucy and Erza's face.

"So, do you often go around in just boxers?" asked Kefira.

"Woah when did that happen?" asked Gray in shock.

Kefira laughed in amusment as Gray left quickly to gather his clothes in the midst of the fight.

"Woah when did a cute thing like you get here?" asked a snarky voice.

Erza's aura grew slightly darker and Lucy tensed slightly at the male who approached them. He had spikey blonde hair, sharp facial features and muscles, a lightning scar across his right eye, a pair of headphones with a spike covered his ears, and he wore a black coat with fur linning the sides and sleeve ends along with a purple button up shirt and black pants with boots. Kefira just gazed at him with a blank expression on her face.

"I don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the way you were taught to greet people." she hissed.

"Hm, fiesty temper you got there." he chuckled before striding away, "better keep that in check or I'll teach you to."

"What did you just say to my sister?!" shouted a very pissed off Leo before punching Lauxus square in the jaw.

"Woah calm down dude I didn't know that was your sister." Lauxus tried reasoning only to end up in a fight with Leo rejoining the bar fight again.

"Who was that creep?" asked Kefira nearly resisting a smirk as her brother fought against the blonde haired attention seeker.

"That's Laxus, he is an S-classed mage who uses lightning dragon slayer magic." explained Erza with an eye roll.

*LATER THAT DAY*

"So you sent my brother back and not me because..."

"I wanted to invite you to a sleep over at my house tonight." Lucy grinned sweetly.

"Sure that's alright I guess." smile Kefira.

The bar fight finally ended and the guild was relaxing once more with laughs and friendly jeers.

"Yo Lucy, Erza, how's it been?" asked a random male voice.

"Hey Damien!" greeted Lucy happlily.

Kefira turned to see a guy about 5'7 in a pair of black jeans, red shirt, with a shoulder bag in hand. He doesn't have shoes on for some reason but his eyes were a brilliant shade of neon blue and his hair was a shagy red that seemed to brighten his pale skin. (A/N: No he isn't a love interest for Kefira. Yes this is KidxSoulForever0880's OC).

"Oh, new spirit summon already? Hi I'm Daimen Andrews but you can call me Damien." smiled the shoeless guy.

"Kefira, nice to meet you." smiled Kefira.

"It is great to see you are back in good health Damien." Erza greeted.

"Yeah this last mission was a tough one," he sat down at a nearby barstool, "nothing I couldn't handle though."

"Oh really? What was it?" asked Kefira curiously.

The conversation that took place took nearly the the rest of the day and even then they still weren't done.

"I don't believe it." gasped Damien

"It's true, it was huge and with just one direct eye contact look could kill you." replied Kefira

"That must have been a very difficult battle for someone your age." murmerd Erza.

"I'm not even sure if I could handle something like that." squeaked Lucy.

"Oh snap it's almost 6:30 don't you have that slumber party to prepare for?" questioned Kefira.

"I almost forgot!" yelled Lucy, scrambling to get her stuff.

"I'll see you guys later." giggled Kefira dispelling her gate.

"Lucy, your more scattered brain that a squirel." snickered Damien dodging a light hearted punch.

"Does that mean Lucy has some love interest on her mind?" giggled Happy not as lucky to escape a hit from Lucy.

"Shut up you stupid cat." she growled angrily.

"I shall see you later Lucy." smiled Erza as their silly blonde haired celestial mage ran out the guild doors.

"Happy, why must you attagonize Lucy like that?" asked Natus curiously.

"Because it's fun." answered the blue and white cat.

 **There ya go now this is your last chance to vote so get your votes in now because the story plot depends on you! Pairing wise that is. Now if your pairing doesn't get chosen we can come to some sort of compromise like a one shot or something so please don't spam me with hate mail because your pairing wasn't chosen. That's just mean. And you would be called a poop head. SO please vote for who will end up with Kefira and also vote for Lucy to end up with Leo or Natsu! As always please FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW and I will hopefully see you soon with a new chapter and further plot development. TTFN~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to another chapter which isn't actually a chapter. DUN DUN DUN! Wanna know why? I'll tell you after the results of the winner of the Kefira shipping and Lucy shipping**

 **Kefira Pairing:**

 **First Place- Jellal**

 **Second Place- Gray**

 **Third Place- Laxus**

 **Fourth Place- Taurus**

 **Fifth Place- Rogue**

 **Lucy Pairing:**

 **First Place- Natsu**

 **Second Place: Leo**

 **Oh and apparently there was some votes for Gray to be with Julia**

 **Thank you all for voting! I'm sorry if your favorite pairing wasn't picked please don't be upset. Now your wondering why isn't this a chapter? Well it tecnically isn't yet it is at the same time. The brilliant _The Celestial Alchemist_ gave me a brilliant idea when I was asked if I could do omakes. For those of you who are dorks like me and don't know what an omake is until someone kindly explained or reminded you an omake is a deleted scene SO I decided what the heck lets do a deleted scene chapter every six chapters depending on how things have gone down. Besides it not like you wanted to see what was going to go down at the slumber party or watch Kefira going through her Celestial world expanding on it more because we don't know much about it nooo not at all *dodges various weapons* I'm kidding! Jeez you'll see in the next chapter I just need to finalize things for that chapter so you get this instead.**

 **This omake story idea was by _The Celestial Alchemist_ and believe me you will enjoy it.**

 **ENJOY YOU LOVELY PEOPLE~**

The guild hall could barely contain their awws while Natus and Gray couldn't contain their laughter. The scene before them was so adorable that it even had Laxus trying to fight laughter and a blush. How is this possible?

Earlier that day after getting scolded by Erza for fighting again, Wendy came into the guild carrying a bag of catnip she was saving for Carla. Unfortunately for Kefira, she was visiting at that moment to help out the guild in the kitchen area, and caught a wiff of the catnip.

Almost immediately Kefira's eyes dialated into cat slits when she walked out of the kitchen doors with an plate of food. The plate of food dropped down with a shatter catching some people's attention but not enough to keep their attention long.

"Oh my, Kefria, are you alright?" asked Mirajane in concern, bending down to pick up the broken plates and scattered food.

"C...n..." whispered Kefira quietly.

"Pardon?" asked Mirajane

"Carla I brought you ca-" started Wendy

"CATNIP!" squealed Kefira cutting off Wendy and imediately leaped foreward and snatched the bag of catnip from Wendy's hands with her mouth, she purred happily as she found a comfortable spot on the guild floor and stuffing her head into the bag.

"You brought me what?" asked Carla not noticing the scene going at the edge of the guild hall.

"I-I brought you some catnip but-"

"Say no more. It's fine we can get another one." smiled Carla.

Wendy smiled back happy that Carla wasn't angry with her.

The young celestial being ignored the conversation going on and began rolling around in a state of bliss with the bag over her head a bit before it completely hid her face as catnip was tossed here and there. Most of the girls were awing at this point and squealing about how cute Kefira was acting. The guys however, it was a mixture of laughter (Gray and Natsu), containing inner feelings to cuddle or aww at the sight (half the men in the guild including Laxus who was there at the time), or cooing along with the girls in a totally manly way... yeah well that was their mindset.

"Rawr~" purred Kefira pawing the bag off of her head.

Suddenly she bursted from her spot with amazing speed and began running around the hall meowing and rawring over and over.

"It's a good thing Happy isn't here or he would have joined in." snickered Natus calming down a bit but Gray was still laughing leaning against Natsu.

Lucy was grinning and was tempted to call Leo to see if he would react the same way. Thankfully she didn't really have to decide because just before she could decide Leo forced his gate open with panicked look on his face.

"I felt a disterbance in the celestial plain and thought Kefira was in trouble is anything wro- OOF!" Leo was caught off guard in his worried rambles when Kefira tackled him to the ground shifting into her cub form in mid air. (A/N: Yes the Star Wars pun was intended)

Kefira had a very catty grin on her face as her tail swished back and forth happily. Leo barely had time to regain his senses before they were lost to the hazy smell of catnip. The two started playing together much to the guilds amusment. They chased each other around the guild playing and rawring like young lion cubs. Someone even threw in a yarn ball nearly starting a fight between the two.

At some point during the fun kitty yarn ball fight Kefira managed to tackle Leo again forcing him into his lion form what was a large lion with a light brown coat and a darker brown mane. This went on for hours with yarn being tossed everywhere causing some guild members walking in to trip and even Master Makorov was amused by the site of the two siblings playing together.

Erza even had a very difficult time trying to hold herself back from cuddling the two adorable lions right then and there. But since she was Erza, and refused to show any girly side of herself, she held back and went to order a strawberry cake so that she could mope over the fact she couldn't let her inner girly side out.

At some point the two started chasing each other around the guild hall. While Kefira was able to dodge her brother because of her small size allowing her to squeeze underneath chairs and dash under tables, Leo had a more, difficult, time trying to catch his little sister.

He did catch her eventually and held her up by the scruff of her neck with his mouth and brought her over to Lucy happy that he managed to beat his sister and hoping it would impress their key bearer.

"Good job Leo, you managed to catch the little rascal that is your sister." congratulated Lucy while Leo beamed at her with pride even puffing out his chest.

All the while Kefira struggled in her brothers grip to get down. She wanted to run and play! Not be held up by her big brother like some trophy for their key bearer because he wanted to impress her. With a good twist she finally got free and immediately sped away but her brother was close behind her.

Kefira roared in glee as her brother tried to follow her underneath one of the guild tables only to struggle because he couldn't fit all the way underneath.

Leo growled in anger trying to reach his sister but she refused to budge and even stuck out her pink tongue to mock him. Leo didn't take that well and forced the table to flip over startling the people at the table and Kefira. The chase continued with roars and squeals from the two celestial lions.

A betting pool even started to see how long Kefira could avoid her brother and to see where she would hide next.

But the fun couldn't last forever as they both grew sleepy. Finding a nice comfortable corner to snooze in. Leo was curled up in a semi small ball with Kefira was in an even smaller ball of adorableness right on top of him. The two snoozed on happily not noticing the pictures being taken or the cooes of how adorable they were.

Later when all of the catnip was cleaned up and the two were sent back to the celestial plane by a very exhausted Lucy the pictures were nearly posted in the buliten board by Natsu if it wasn't for Erza stopping him and 'confiscating' the photos.

Wendy was also able to get a fresh bag of catnip for Carla but Happy was upset because he missed out of the catnip fun because he went to get a really big fish to impress Carla with.

Needless to say Leo started another bar brawl when Natsu and Gray tried to use the pictures as blackmail against him even though he and Kefira didn't remember what happened during the time they were high off of catnip.

 **There you have it I hope it makes up for my long ish absence so please be patient and I will publish the next chapter soon. Believe me it will be worth the wait especially for those who won the voting contest. Not that it's implying anything noooooo. Hehe anyway thank you for reading and as always you lovely lovely people if you haven't already FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW you don't have to vote anymore since this is technically a chapter just a deleted scene chapter so ha! With that being said...**

 **TTFN!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Me: I AM BACK LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND EVERYONE ELSE IN BETWEEN!**

 **Natsu: Took you long enough *stops complaining when given fire to eat***

 **Me: Anyway Thank you so much** ** _marshman101, silentprotector, HiddenHero220, guest 333 Lucy, AstralGenini, Guest, and Dragonsblue_** **for helping me I couldn't have made this story continue and I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the dellay! Also thank you to everyone who faved, followed or reviewed this fanfiction or faved/followed me it made me all happy and giggly yet increased the pressure of making sure this is updated X.X don't kill the author with pressure its rude and will not be pretty when the ghost comes back!**

 **Anywho enough rambling of the authoress**

 **Note: This is just part one of the help I got from the lovely people part two of their help will be updated as soon as the authoress can.**

 **Everyone in the fanfic and the authoress: ENJOY!**

Hermione Granger was frazzled, and not in a good way. Her bushy brown hair was practically electrocuting anyone who came within a two inch radius of her and there were dark bags under her eyes that could rival the infamous detective L and raccoon butt I mean Gaara. Even her clothes were in very bad shape that some had to have a few reparo charms casted just to make sure she still had clothes on. The only reason the infamous Gryffindor bookworm was in this state was because she was desperately trying to find a way to go to wherever Kefira disappeared off to. She missed her best friend very deeply and wanted to know what could have happened to cause her to disappear.

Thankfully she wasn't working alone or else she would look even worse that she does now. Right by her side, but not close enough to get electrocuted by Hermione's accidental frantic state magic, was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

During the fiasco of what the Daily Prophet calls 'Girl-Who-Lived Disappearing Act' or as Rita Skeeter likes to put it 'Scandalous Disappearance of Kefira Potter' most of the wizarding world of Britain thought that The-Girl-Who-Lived had either ran off to tell lies of He Who Must Not Be Named to anyone who would listen to the 'lies' or that she had found a lover and ran off to be with him because of the words being said about her in the paper. Unfortunately Ron was one of those people who believed the papers.

Many arguments occurred between Hermione and Ron up to the point where Ron almost slapped her but was stopped by Neville, Fred, and George from pulling him away from her and had to be held back by teachers because they wanted to beat up Ron for even trying to hurt Hermione.

Since that event Hermione, Luna, and Neville have been searching for a way to find Kefira and hopefully leave to wherever she had gone. Fred and George have also tried helping out whenever they could but they were a little bit more occupied in setting up pranks against the pink toad that had invaded Hogwarts as a supposed teacher.

There were also some more events have happened as well but for the pot convenience the authoress left it out that and to tease her readers a bit and it will be worth the wait. That and the catch up part has gone long enough so let's move on to the action.

"There has to be a way we can see her again." Murmured Hermione over and over searching through book after book having to do with magical transport or spell of any kind. But the search so far has been fruitless. Classes were thankfully over for the day. However Luck didn't seem to be on her side as far as searching goes.

Neville and Luna weren't having any luck either.

"It could possibly be in the restricted section." Luna said dreamily but even her voice was slightly cracked from lack of sleep. She missed her big sister so much that her grip of reality was slipping again and was barely holding on with the help of Neville, Hermione, and the twins.

"Even if we could get a pass the pink toad would have someone spying on us." Replied Neville.

"But there was to be some way of finding her!"

The electrical current around Hermione began to pick up again crackling slightly zapping a Ravenclaw prefect passing by.

"Hermione calm down," Neville murmured in a soothing voice thankfully calming the worried bookworm, "We'll find her."

"And find her we will-"

"Because guess what we-"

"Your, oh so favorite-"

"Oh so loving-"

"Pair of twins happened to find-"

"In the restricted section." The red headed twins smirked switching between the two before saying the last sentence together.

Within their hands was a very large book that looked very new, almost as if it had never been opened before let alone touched, the golden wordings were in a different language but still shinned with an unnaturally new gleam.

The trio was very skeptical but decided to give it a shot anyway. What harm could it do anyway? Just as the book was placed down on the table on top of the numerous books that were scattered around it seemed to have taken a life of its own and immediately opened itself flipping rapidly through the pages until it landed around the middle. A bright flash illuminated the library causing the group of students to vanish.

Back in the celestial plane, Aquarius was having a crisis of deciding what outfit she should wear before her date with Scorpio when a bright flash nearly blinded her. Rage built inside her as she moved outside to tell off whoever had tried to prank her and most likely throw a large amount of water at them when she saw it was a group of humans.

Shock filled her that there were actually humans here in the celestial plane then panic hit her. If she didn't help them not only would she feel horrible but everyone would think she let them die on purpose and Scorpio might hate her, not to mention the trouble she would be in with the King. The funny thing was though was that these people reminded her a lot of her favorite little pesky friend Kefira.

Immediately she placed an air bubble around the group of humans so that they could breath the oxygen that Fiore usually had. Then, after her panic attack of the state of their clothing looking so horrible and immediately calling Virgo over to help along with Cancer she got the group of humans actually looking a lot better that they did before.

The girl with the brown hair now wore a sakura pink blouse with white capris with grey sandals and her frizzy/curly hair was pulled into a high pony tail with some bangs to improve her look and style, The blonde haired boy (A/N: this is Neville for those of you who haven't read the books) now had his hair spiked up (Think of Roxas's hair) and was dressed in a dark blue tank top hoodie with black pants and silver laced shoes, the blonde haired girl now wore a beautiful sky blue sundress with stars across the bottom, white sandals, and her hair was styled into two pigtails along with a little top hat, the twin red heads both had a news boy caps that were colored a nice sandy color, open vests colored silver with a black lining with no shirts underneath (Kinda like Natus's) and both had dark red pants with black sneakers.

Aquarius, having seen this as a lot more suitable, sent the humans to the Fiore world where her current key bearer she loathed was at so that the humans wouldn't keep her from her date she needed to finish getting ready for.

 **There you go people again the next part of all the help I got from the lovely people I mentioned earlier will be published soon so just sit tight it's not like thirteen years in Azkaban although for some it may feel like it... hopefully not but as always Fav/Follow/Review please I would like feedback!**

 **Until next time!  
TTFN~**


	9. Chapter 10

**Me: hello everyone! *dodges various weapons/spells/rubber duckies* gah! I'm sorry I'm sorry but before you kill me and turn me into explosive art (Deidera: yeah!) let me explain!** **Angry mob: *pauses and waits*** **Me: (sigh) I had the chapter all types and just as I was about to post it my laptop glitches and I lost practically everything. I just got it fixed and found some of what was left of what I typed so I've been spending time improving it and editing it for you to enjoy. It's still not done but you can have a preview. SO, with that being said please enjoy this chapter please don't kill me. *runs away*** **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Fairy tail so nyeh heh heh enjoy** Selina (Sirius) Black was not amused. If usually if anyone would ask he would say he wouldn't mind if his Goddaughter/prongslette/Bambi went anywhere as long as she was safe. But after being turned into a girl, separated from the others after jumping through mirror portal leading to another world, and losing his fashionable shoes to quick sand just to find her, if anyone would ask he would say she is confined to her room and not allowed to leave his or Remus's sight so that he doesn't go batshit crazy trying to find her. He knew Kefira had the ability to get into trouble but this was stretching his limits. Being lost in a forest with no way to contact Remus, Tonks, or what's his face because his wand decided now would be a good time to break when he fell seemed to bring out the irritated side of him. His reign of irritation was interrupted though when he accidentally stepped on a fluffy tail. Wait what tail?  "Owie!"  Oh, that one. *Remus POV.* Never again will I trust mirror travel. Ever. It is just as bad as a portkey. 


	10. Chapter 11

**Alrighty then without further saying from me and with the disclaimer you already know said in previous chapters that I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy tail and that this was a challenge I accepted from a lovely person to make this story come to life I can't promise this chapter will be very informational but it will be interesting as time goes on.**

 **Enjoy~**

Kefira had to admit, Lucy sure knew how to throw a party. There were some colorful streamers going across the ceiling and amount of food everyone brought creating a potluck filled the air with gleeful cheers and chatter. Erza even brought a chocolate fountain with strawberries and a lot of cake.

Levi and Lucy were happily chatting about the book Lucy was writing and Mirajane was listening with rapt attention with a happy smile while Cana and Erza engaged in a drinking game. Both the card mage and the reequip mage were laughing but Cana hadn't reached the drunk stage Erza had reached. Kefira however was sitting happily with Plu telling the excited gate of the dog about how she had to save her best friend from a troll when she was only eleven.

Normally Lucy would be concerned about magical depletion with two celestial beings being summoned, however, since Kefira was a witch back in the other world she had the ability to allow the magic that would usually take up Lucy's magical core would instead latch onto Kefira's when being summoned for a chat or for fun times like this.

"-It was one of the most terrifying we had experienced at the time." Explained Kefira

Plu was shaking a little but hung on to every word the young Celestial being was saying. His face was filled with aw and excitement.

"Plu plu plu?"

"Yes, Hermione is still my best friend to this day. We even began to become friends with Neville and Luna. Ron sort of joined as well. But it was always sort of… wrong when he was around, like there was something wrong."

She trailed off in deep thought worrying Plu a little but he knew she would be fine in a little.

Shaking her head Kefira came back to reality and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about tha-"

CRASH!  
Everything came to a screeching halt. Out of nowhere a human figure came crashing down onto the coffee table, knocking over the various drinks and snacks and almost snapping the table in two.

"Jellal?" whispered Erza.

Before they were given any time to register what happen Lucy's Aquarius key began to glow before another five people were deposited onto Lucy's floor with a written note.

*Sirius's POV but second person*

Selina (Sirius) Black was not amused. If usually if anyone would ask he would say he wouldn't mind if his Goddaughter/prongslette/Bambi went anywhere as long as she was safe. But after being turned into a girl, separated from the others after jumping through mirror portal leading to another world, and losing his fashionable shoes to quick sand just to find her, if anyone would ask he would say she is confined to her room and not allowed to leave his or Remus's sight so that he doesn't go batshit crazy trying to find her. He knew Kefira had the ability to get into trouble but this was stretching his limits. Being lost in a forest with no way to contact Remus, Tonks, or what's his face because his wand decided now would be a good time to break when he fell seemed to bring out the irritated side of him. His reign of irritation was interrupted though when he accidentally stepped on a fluffy tail. Wait what tail? "Owie!" Oh, that one.

*Remus POV.*

Never again will I trust mirror travel. Ever. It is just as bad as a portkey _._ Especially since he somehow managed to land on top of a very tall and strong man with black hair, a very odd appearance that practically screamed dragon for some odd reason, and by falling on him caused someone to trip into another person causing a plate of food to fly resulting in a bar fight he somehow managed to escape and sit on the side lines. From the looks of where he was he was no were near wherever Selene (Sirius), Tonks, or Jellal end up leaving him with one question.

"Where on earth am I?"

"I wouldn't say this place is earth, this is the town of Fiore and you are in the guild hall of the famous wizarding guild Fairy Tail." Said a gruff voice.

When Remus turned to face the speaker he was quite shocked to see a very large panther standing on its hind legs wearing a pair of trousers.

He definetly wasn't on earth anymore, let alone Britain.

*Tonks POV*

'Of all of the stupid things I would do for love I never expected jumping through a mirror into another world and somehow finding myself alone in another world where apparently the use of magic is forbidden.' I growled in my head running quickly through the streets of a town to escape the military of this place. Apparently crash landing in the middle of town and using magic to save myself counts for being arrested. Fortunately for me I was trained by one of the best Aurors in the Ministry so I could run for days on end.

The people watching me pass seemed to have a shocked look but what else would you expect from seeing a random stranger running from the law. Huh, I thought that would be Selene's (Sirius's) thing. I quickly ducked into an alley and watched them pass by without second thought. I sighed in relief but before I could make my way to another town or better yet change my features to another disguise someone grabbed me from behind and my vision went dark. So much for that training. I should have paid more attention.

 **To be continued….**

 **I always wanted to type that! Anywho wow huh? Big twist can't wait to see your responses. Oh and please stop voting please the voting is over and the pairings are set. Thank you everyone who stuck with me and I hope this helps make up for my lack of updates.**

 **TTFN you lovely lovely people!**


End file.
